The present disclosure relates to image reading devices such as a digital copying machine, a facsimile machine and an image scanner and an image forming apparatus which includes such an image reading device.
In general, in an image reading device, such as a copying machine or an image scanner, which optically reads an original document, light that is obtained by an illumination lamp and that is reflected off the original document is focused with an image forming lens to form an image on a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) sensor, the optical image of the CCD sensor is converted into electrical signals and thus the original document is read.
An image reading device is known in which a CCD mounting board is arranged by sandwiching a CCD sensor at one side of a support plate and sandwiching an insulating member at the opposite side, in which the leads of the CCD sensor are inserted into the CCD mounting board, in which an elastic member having a pair of arms holding the edge of the support plate is engaged with the support plate from behind (the side opposite to the insulating member) the CCD mounting board, in which the CCD mounting board is pressed toward the support plate with a protrusion portion formed on the elastic member and in which thus the CCD mounting board is fixed to the support plate.
In the image reading device described above, the CCD mounting board is pressed toward the support plate with the elastic member, and thus the CCD mounting board is prevented from being warped in a direction away from the support plate. In this way, in the CCD sensor fitted to the CCD mounting board, the image formation position of a lens is prevented from being displaced.